


Lunatic

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crazy Kate Argent, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, Torture, sbmadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: What if Allison asked the Sheriff for help.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727686
Comments: 34
Kudos: 532





	Lunatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myredturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myredturtle/gifts).



> Written for Sterek Bingo 2020  
> Square: Madness

Allison groaned as she was pulled over. More shit to add to an already shit day. She wasn’t expecting her Aunt Kate to prove that the evidence Stiles showed her pointing to her family being murderers was correct. She also wasn’t expecting her aunt to flaunt the fact she had kidnapped Derek Hale and was torturing him under the ruins of his own house. The ruins she created when she burnt the house down around them.

She saw Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles’ Dad, approach the door and tap on her window.

“Allison?” He asked, he saw the look on her face and he asked, “Are you alright?”

She sniffed and nodded before changing her mind as she said, “No, I need your help. I have been looking into the Hale fire as, well, because, that’s not important. My Aunt Kate has Derek Hale bound in the basement of the old Hale house. She was bragging about how she burnt his family to the ground. We need to rescue him. She has him connected to some device thing that shocks him. She’s talking about killing him. We have to help him.”

Noah stopped her rambling with a barked, “Hold up. You’re telling me that you saw Derek Hale tied up in the basement of his house? The Hale house ruins?”

Allison waved her hand in a kind of motion, “He’s in the tunnels under the house, the entrance is a while away from the house itself.”

Noah asked, “Can you lead me there? When we get there and I can find the coordinates I can call for backup.”

“No!” Allison said loudly, “Trust me, you won’t want to call for backup when you get the full story. Stiles is already going to kill me for dragging you into it.”

Noah narrowed his eyes, “Stiles is involved?”

Allison nodded hesitantly, “He’s been helping me look into it. Something my mom said got me started on the investigation. Look it's not important. What’s important is getting Derek out of there.”

Noah held his hands up in surrender, he asked, “Where you head off to get help? You do realize you were doing 75 in a construction zone?”

Allison shook her head, “I was just wanting to get to Stiles so we could rescue Derek. Please, Sheriff, you have to help.”

Noah motioned for her to get out of the car. He suggested, “Look, how about you lock up your car and we’ll go in my cruiser. I would like to leave Stiles out of it for now.”

Allison nodded and she locked up her car and she jumped in the passenger seat of the cruiser.

As she gave directions to the tunnel entrance Noah asked, “Is there somewhere we can park the cruiser so it won’t be noticed from the tunnel? Can we approach without your aunt noticing?”

Allison thought about what she saw, she said hesitantly, “You may know the area better but I think the road curves just past the tunnel access path so we should be able to park just around that bend. She has him in a room in the tunnel and we should be able to approach and observe without her noticing.”

They parked up and quietly made their way to the tunnel entrance, Noah sent a quick text to the dispatch team telling them of his location and how to find the tunnel from the car, he then pulled out his service weapon and held it down by his side as he handed Allison his flashlight. “Stay behind me, when we get close lightly tap my side with the flashlight, I have my body cam .”

Allison turned off the flashlight and she nodded with determination, she followed as the sheriff led the way down the tunnel. As they got close she whispered, “Derek, I have the sheriff with me, see if you can bait her into confessing about the fire, and please try to sound human. If he can get her on a recording admitting that she set the fire then he can put her away.”

She tapped the sheriff with the flashlight and then took out her phone and loaded the voice recording app. She showed him the app then gestured to his department-issued phone. He got the message and he pulled out the phone and started the recording before he put his phone in his shirt pocket.

Allison turned away and she whispered, “He’s recording, remember you need to sound human.”

Derek asked, “So what’s your plan here Kate?”

Kate smirked and in a sing-song voice, she said, “I thought we might recreate some of our more memorable moments. We had some fun times before you left town.”

Derek screamed, “I was 15!”

Allison looked at Noah and saw he looked horrified.

Kate leered at Derek, “Well, you did grow up in all the right places. So, we will have a bit of fun, a little bit of torture, then we will find your young friend and bring him back here to join in before I recreate the fire that I used to take out the abominations you called a family and level what’s left of the house.”

Noah frowned and he mouthed ‘Stiles?’ 

Allison shook her head and she mouthed ‘Scott’. She looked down at her hands and she contemplated sending off a warning text then she decided against it. She looked up at Noah and mouthed, ‘I’ll explain later.” 

Noah got his service pistol ready, he mouthed ‘hide’ and once he could see her disappear further down the tunnel he pulled the door open with one hand and he yelled, “Freeze!” As he walked into the room. 

He was horrified by what he found. Derek was chained to a fence and it looked like he was hooked up to a generator. He saw Kate was standing in front of a control box and she was slowly dialing up the current. Noah, however, was distracted by the bestial look of Derek’s face as he roared in pain.

Noah shook his head as he saw Kate move, he firmed his position blocking the exit and he yelled, “Kate Argent, down on the ground.”

Kate moved to comply but as she did she kicked the control box for the generator so it was right under Derek. 

Noah ground out, “Get down on your knees!” He threw her a set of handcuffs, “Put them on.”

He waited until she was cuffed, he activated his radio, “Deputies Ashton and Barr please head to my location as per the text dispatch received earlier.”

Noah tried to move toward the control box to turn it off but Derek started roaring at him as if he was a threat. His eyes were glowing a bright electric blue. He did a quick assessment and he figured that while the current would kill a human Derek seemed to be handling it ok and it seemed more prudent to get Kate out of there so the deputies could take her to the station.

Noah received confirmation from the radio that the deputies were on the way, so he glared at Kate, he ground out, “Get up! We are going to meet them at the tunnel entrance so there are no accidents or scene contamination.”

Kate leered at Derek as they left, she said, “Buh bye sweetie. I’m sure I will see you later.”

Noah demanded, “Move!”

The deputies were waiting at the entrance when he emerged with Kate ahead of him. He gave a few simple instructions. “No visitors except for her lawyer, check the credentials before letting them visit. She is being charged with arson, 8 or 9 counts of murder, and kidnapping at this point. I will bring the crime scene team out here tomorrow to do a scene examination.” 

Once he saw the deputies leave he returned to the room where he could hear Derek roaring in pain. Allison was standing at the door with tears in her eyes.

“He won’t let me close,” she cried, “He is going feral.”

Noah frowned at her and he asked, “Feral? What is he? Give me the cliff notes history.”

Allison gulped, “He’s a werewolf, a beta, the change on his face is his beta shift. My investigation uncovered that my Aunt Kate seduced Derek when she was working as a substitute teacher at the high school and she used the information he gave her during their ‘dates’ to trap his entire family in the house and set fire to it burning the entire family. Our family are werewolf hunters, we are supposed to follow a code but I think only my dad does. When a wolf is pushed beyond their limits they go feral.” 

She gestured at Derek, before she continued, “Derek has been pushed and prodded by my family since that fire and I am amazed that he hasn’t gone feral before this. Laura took Derek away and they have been on the run ever since. Kate took Derek a week ago and has been torturing him the entire time. I don’t know if he can come back from this.”

Noah shook his head and he muttered, “Not on my watch kiddo.”

He took off his weapons and he laid them out in front of him and then he slowly crept forward with his arms up in a surrender position. He didn’t even get halfway across the room before Derek started roaring at him to stay away.

Allison cleared her throat, she said hesitantly, “From the research I have done with Stiles he won't feel safe with anyone but a pack member or someone he trusts implicitly.”

Noah sighed as he picked up his weapon from the floor. He asked, “So who does he trust enough for this?”

Allison huffed, “I would have said Scott was pack,” She wanted for Derek to stop roaring his disagreement before she continued, “But he's being a stubborn arse about the whole wolf thing.”

Noah looked at her incredulous and he asked, “That’s why he's suddenly good at lacrosse? If not Scott then who? Don’t say, Stiles.”

Allison coughed and with a small smile, she said, “Sorry Sheriff, but Stiles is about the only person who Derek actually trusts. Stiles has helped him a few times with research but also helping keep him safe and even hiding him when Scott lied about him killing the janitor at the school.”

Noah huffed out a short, “Fine. Can you get him down here?”

She nodded and left the tunnel to make the call where there was enough signal for her to make a call. She sent the coordinates and told him where the cruiser was parked, she gave him a few brief details about the state he was in and she also warned him to come alone.

When she entered the room after her call she suggested, “Let's sit over here looking as unthreatening as possible, he may calm down enough in the meantime and we can make sure he stays alive.”

Allison spent the next the next half an hour taking Noah through the details of their investigation. How an overheard discussion between her mom and Kate got her looking into the Hale fire. She found that Stiles was also investigating as he found the recent deaths suspicious and that they all tied into the Hale fire. She went over how they pooled their resources and were close to finding the evidence that would nail her family for the fire. She explained that she was sure her dad was not involved, that he would often buck against his father's wishes when it came to hunts.

Noah asked her to explain the investigation and he had questions about the hunts she mentioned.

Allison smirked, “They talked in code, but it doesn’t take much once you have the information to figure out that code. Various creatures. What I worked out is that if they didn’t have proof of the creature's wrongdoing my dad wouldn’t join the hunt.”

They looked up when Derek’s attention was fixed on the door then they heard the approaching rapid footsteps.

Noah stood slowly and he turned as Stiles opened the door. He grabbed Stiles before he could rocket across the room to Derek.

Noah gripped Stiles’ shoulders and he stood in his way. He moved Stiles so he was looking at his dad. Noah explained, “Look, you can see he's quite possibly feral after being held for a week by Kate, we can’t get close enough to turn off the current. Allison thinks you might be able to.” 

He turned Stiles so he could take in the scene, Noah pointed at the control box under Derek’s feet. He asked, “Can you try and get to the box and switch off the electricity?”

Stiles nodded, he confirmed, “Sure, but… you guys can’t be in here when I do. He doesn’t know you, Dad and Allison, I’m sorry but you’re an Argent. His wolfy self won't be able to separate that out from the awesome girl I know who’s been helping me find evidence to bring down her family. You can wait outside but I will need to lock the door so he knows he is safe.”

Allison nodded and she tugged the sheriff out of the room, she turned and she said, “Stay safe, take it slow and talk him through it.”

Stiles nodded and he shut the door and locked it. 

Stiles looked at Derek who was a slight bit calmer with the others out of the room, he said quietly, “Hey Sourwolf, are you going to let me close so I can get you down off that fence?”

He slowly made his way across the room toward the control box, while moving with slow careful movements he kept up a constant stream of babble which seemed to keep Derek calm.

When he reached the control box he took the time to find the off switch and make sure it wasn’t booby-trapped. To be on the safe side he dialed down the current to its lowest setting before he switched off the electricity. 

He reached up and put a hand on Derek’s face he asked, “Are you with me, Derek?”

Derek nodded but he was too exhausted to say anything.

Stiles looked over how Derek was tied to the fence, he looked up at Derek and he said, “I want to take the cables out of your side before I take you down just in case they are booby-trapped, we both know Kate is crazy cakes.”

Derek nodded his agreement. He whispered, “Just yank them out, the gauze pad and tape were just to stop blood from going down the wires and making them messy.”

Stiles angrily wrapped his hand around the cables and he pulled hard. Derek roared at the pain of the cables coming out. 

Stiles heard the banging on the door and he yelled, “Stop banging. We are fine, I just had to pull the cables out of his side.” 

He turned to Derek and he whispered, “I am going to unlock the door but not open it then I am going to get you down ok?”

Derek nodded, his shift slowly retreating as he came back to himself.

Stiles quickly moved to the door and silently unlocked it but left it closed and latched. He then made sure Derek was ok with his approach before figuring out how crazy Kate had secured him to the fence. He first released Derek’s wrists then he slowly and methodically undid all the fastenings holding his legs and waist in place, more than you would find in a BDSM dungeon. Once he got the waist undone he lowered Derek to the ground and he sat down with Derek practically in his lap. 

He murmured in Derek’s ear, “I have you and you’re safe now, can I let the other two in?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah, I’m good now. We need to come up with what I am going to say in my statement.”

Stiles wrapped him in a hug and he called out, “You can come in now, slowly.”

Noah and Allison walked in both taken aback at how Stiles was looking after Derek.

Noah rolled his eyes and he asked, “Is this something we need to talk about?”

Stiles shook his head, “Nah Daddio, it’s just a good old fashioned cuddle puddle. Wolves are tactile and after a week of torture, Derek is likely touch-starved. If it does become something we need to talk about you will probably be the first to know.”

Noah gave Allison a look and she smiled, she could see the writing on the wall even if the boys were oblivious... for now.


End file.
